


Old Ties

by Kariachi



Series: The Plumbers' Spawn Collective [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, actually i do i'm the writer, and i'm not sorry at all, kevin and alan are related, mwahahaha, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, uaf-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Eight people of similar age, from the same general area, whose close relatives worked together, seven of which have superpowers.People knew each other.





	Old Ties

**Author's Note:**

> UAF introduces us to a lot of characters whose parents (or grandparent in Cooper's case) were Plumbers. It has all these characters be from the same area. A fair chunk of them are half-alien, almost all of them have powers. There is no way only three of them knew each other. Tonight that's getting acknowledged.

“Kevin?!”

“Alan!” Ben was glad to see his little team, but that didn’t stop him being surprised when Alan perked up on seeing the green Dodge, immediately rushing out to meet it. “I though you might be involved when I saw the fire- are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine,” he shook his head as he talked, correcting himself, “the police are dipshits.” It helped a little that Gwen was just as surprised, staring at the ex-con as he looked Alan over for damage with all the energy and airs of a helicopter mom.

“I told you, worthless. They’ll go in the freezer later.”

“Kevin, no.”

“So,” Ben started, not entirely sure how to handle this situation, “you two know each other then?” Alan and Kevin both froze and looked at him and Gwen like they’d grown extra heads or something. They answered in unison.

“He’s pack.” The Tennysons met them stare for stare.

“We’re just, not gonna ask.” 

~~

“How could you, you have such nice curls-”

“Oh like you can talk about my hairstyle with that mullet.”

“It’s a work in progress!”

“It’s a crime against nature!”

Ben and Gwen took some relief in the fact that the girl this new guy- Mike- had rescued looked just as confused as they did. The introductions had been going well at first, he seemed nice and charming and nobody would argue he wasn’t attractive, but his eyes had kept drifting to Kevin until his eyes widened and jaw dropped and suddenly there had been much yelling and shoving and insulting. The worst part was they recognized the behavior, they’d been the same way back when they were like, nine.

“Um, guys,” Gwen asked while Ben stood there trying to just enjoy the show, “explanations?” For the first time since they’d recognized each other the two looked at her and her cousin, hackles still visibly raised.

“This dipshit,” Kevin said, “has been nothing but a _pox on my life_ -” Mike raised his chin enough to look down his nose at the larger teen.

“You say that like you weren’t my first kiss.” Kevin didn’t even look at him, just pointed emphatically.

“We were _five_ , it _doesn’t count_!”

The look of mock scandal on Mike’s face was _painful_.

~~

This was just getting ridiculous, but this time they weren’t going to complain. At least a pair that would attack them in public was the sort’ve lot they’d expect Kevin to know. Though again, apparently nobody had expected to know each other.

The screaming had died down relatively quickly though, probably for the sake of Kevin’s voice.

“I cannot believe the two of you,” he snarled once he’d dragged the Kineceleran and tetramand to a more isolated area, “have you _lost your minds_?!” They were both carefully not meeting his gaze, which surprised no one because that look could’ve seared bricks. “Dumbass over there, okay, but _Helen_? _You_ I expect better from!” The Kineceleran flinched, while her companion continued trying to look like he’d done nothing wrong. It was difficult to pull off, given the growing bruise from where Kevin had hit him harder than they knew he could.

“Listen, Kevin, it’s...” The word faded, like he couldn’t think of an explanation that would do anything to quell that burning glare.

“I don’t even care, Manny,” Kevin said, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “Just, where’s Peter? I know he wouldn’t be letting you two morons run around alone, especially not if you’re gonna be _blowing up gas stations_.”

The mood notably shifted.

Eyes dropped down, shoulders slumped, Helen tensed and Manny visibly chewed his cheek. Kevin’s face fell to confusion as he looked at them, before he settled into an even tenser position than he’d been in before.

“You two,” he said slowly, “are going to tell me _everything_.”

~~

They’d planned to get back in touch with Alan, they just hadn’t planned for it to involve him calling Kevin and demanding he come help him with a thing. The Tennysons especially hadn’t planned for this thing to be in the basement of a suburban home, and definitely not for it to have involved Cooper of all people. Four years since they’d last seen him and the first time they remet there he was, in a basement that smelled like charcoal and burnt calamari, sitting in a desk chair looking sheepish.

Alan was practically draped over his shoulders and scowling at everything. His eyes met Kevin’s as soon as they came down the stairs.

“Cooper needs a new security system,” he said, little wisps of smoke coming out his nose and mouth, “ _now_.”

~~

“Guys-”

“We will lock you in a closet, don’t think we won’t.”

If it hadn’t included Mike ( _Mike_ of all people, really now) the Tennysons would’ve been tempted to join the cuddlepile that had grown up around Pierce. Not more than two hours past the defeat of the Highbreed and every teen involved except themselves and Julie was in a large mass on the floor of the base. Desks and terminals had been moved aside (which, hadn’t they been bolted to the floor?) and the screens were showing some Don Bluth movie with penguins.

“Just, this is a little overboard, don’t you think?” Pierce himself was near the top of the pile, above his sister but below Alan and Kevin, who had set themselves on the top in what Grandpa Max had described as ‘an Ossy thing’.

“We thought you _died_ ,” Helen pointed out, Pierce’s hand clasped in hers and a bowl of m&ms just within reach. “You’ll be lucky if we ever let you out of our sights again.” Pierce sighed.

“I’m never getting laid.”

“Not unless you go for one of us.”

~~

There was nothing quite so terrifying as having a load of your friends storm in while you’re spending time working with your grandfather, their eyes blazing. Literally, in some cases.

“How the fuck could you fire Elena’s dad!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, before anyone asks, I have decided Alan and his younger siblings are part-Osmosian. Look, we get no indication that shapeshifting is something Pyronites can do outside of "Alan does it", which makes no sense given how much we see of Heatblast over the years. What species _does_ shapeshift between forms, even when someone is only 1/4 the species? Osmosians. Clearly one of Alan's parents is a hybrid.


End file.
